


The Place I Belong

by jadedandboring



Series: Like Snow in September [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Harry, British Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedandboring/pseuds/jadedandboring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we last left them, Harry had just arrived in England. </p><p>This story picks up a monthish later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place I Belong

Harry’s been in Doncaster a month when he tells Louis he might think about getting a flat of his own. And well. To say Louis is thrilled is an understatement. 

Because it isn’t that Louis doesn’t appreciate his mum for letting Harry stay with them. He does. He really does. But it isn’t easy to show his affection for Harry when there are nosy sisters around. 

They’re talking over tea one evening when Harry brings it up. His classes at university are going well and he’s picked up a part time job in a bakery near by. Though Jay and Dan are decidedly against it, Harry’s been buying food because he claims what he eats is equal to what the entire family was eating before he arrived. “You know, I’m thinking I might get an apartment.” Harry rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “‘M not sure I’m going home when this semester is over.”

Louis beams. Johanna looks suitably annoyed. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like. You know that Harebear.”

Louis is only mildly annoyed his mum hasn’t come up with a more interesting - and original - nickname for Harry. She calls Louis Boobear, for fuck’s sake. 

“I know that, Jay,” Harry says with demure smile. “And I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. But since I’ve not decided whether or not I’m going home when this is all done, I looked at a few furnished places. There’s a one bedroom where I can move in next month for about £500. It’s tiny, but it’s close to school and work.”

\---

Harry moves out a few weeks later. And for all intents and purposes, Louis does, too. He makes an effort to sleep at home every couple of nights so his mum won’t give him too much shit, but she loves him and she loves Harry, so she doesn’t complain. Much.

Louis’ favorite part of the day is breakfast. Harry gets up ridiculously early to work a few hours at the bakery but is always home to cook for Louis before he leaves for the library. All of his classes are online this term and he’s discovered if the hangs ‘round the flat, Harry is a source of distraction and poor marks. 

It’s one morning after Harry’s placed egg on toast in front of Louis that he drops a bomb. “So, erm. Gemma is coming to visit soon. Like in the next two weeks? She hasn’t finalized the details yet, but. I’ll let you know?”

Louis shrugs. “Yeah, sure. Okay. Sounds great. Bet you’re glad your landlord sprung for that fold out sofa.”

Harry smiles tenderly. “I am. And.” He tugs at the edges of his pants. “Would you mind staying at home while she’s here? It’s just. You didn’t meet her before you came back and she just.”

“All right. I can stay with mum for whatever time she’s here. How long?”

“A month?”

“Your sister is coming for a month?” Louis’ face turns red. “I just got you alone and now this? Unbelievable.” He turns to stalk into the bedroom where his clothes are haphazardly strewn around. Shoving his legs into his jeans, he whines, “Why does she need to be here for a month?” 

He walks toward Harry and tugs him down by the back of the head. Their kiss is long and hard and everything Louis enjoys about being away from damned prying eyes. He’s going to miss this with another fucking annoying sister around. 

"She misses her irritating little brother. Least that's what she said when mom called the other night. Be glad she can't get the time off of work," Harry laughs, pulling just slightly away from Louis' mouth. "My mother will probably end up liking you better than me."

Louis grumps around the flat while he's getting ready, but he's secretly excited to finally meet at least one of Harry's family. After all, Harry's met all of his - hell, Harry's lived with them. Louis shudders at the thought. All those women . . .

\---

Harry's a right mess the day Gemma arrives and Louis is perturbed that not even bruising his knees on the floor of Harry's tiny shower this morning has relaxed Harry. If a blowie from Louis can't calm him down, well. Louis is concerned.

When Gemma arrives at Heathrow, she and Harry are a mess of tangled limbs and loud American accents for several moments. Louis takes the opportunity to study the girl he's only seen in photos. Her blonde hair still has a tinge of blue to it - Harry'd laughed at a selfie she'd sent a few weeks ago and said that was just a very Gemma thing to do. She's a bit smaller than Harry, but honestly. Who isn't? 

After a moment, she notices Louis standing there and her reaction jolts Harry into making introductions. "Louis, this is Gemma. Gas, this is my Louis."

Louis attempts to pull Gemma into a hug, but she is having none of that. She thrusts her hand out so quickly she nearly knocks the wind out of him. "Gemma Styles."

The sour look on her face does not give Louis warm fuzzy feelings. Still, he shakes her hand and says, "'M Louis Tomlinson. Great to finally meet you."

Gemma looks him up and down again, then turns to Harry. "How long is the drive to your place? I've got to call mom and let her know I got here safely and all of that other mom stuff she worries about."

"'Bout three hours, I think," Harry says, looking to Louis for confirmation. When Louis nods, Harry smiles fondly and tangles his fingers with Louis'. "Shall we go get your bags?"

Gemma glares for a second, then gives a curt nod.

\---

"Your sister hates me," Louis says matter-of-factly. Gemma's gone into the bedroom to nap to stave off her jet lag and Louis finally feels comfortable stating the obvious to Harry.

"She doesn't hate you," Harry starts. 

"Loathes, despises, does. not. care. for."

“Louis, you’re insane. She’s. Well, maybe she’s a little tired. She’ll be better when she’s gotten some rest.” Harry pulls Louis into his lap and they kiss quietly for a while. There’s none of the heat from before this morning’s trip to London, but Louis thinks that maybe this is his favorite way of kissing Harry. 

Somehow they end up horizontal, in a tangled mess of limbs. It's been a long day and they make out like teenagers until they fall asleep, Louis' face pressed into Harry's neck. 

\---

When Louis wakes up, Harry is stroking his hair and talking quietly with Gemma.

"He's not Travis," Harry sighs. "He's so much. Gas, he's amazing. He loves me and I love him and."

"He looks at you like you hung the damn moon. So did Travis," Gemma sneers. "Have you even told him about the douchebag?"

Harry's chest rises and falls with his sigh. "Lou knows there was someone who fucked me over. He doesn't know how badly or what exactly happened. And honestly, Gas, does he need to?"

Gemma huffs. "Probably shouldn't give him ideas."

Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat that Louis knows means he's irritated. Louis has been on the receiving end of that noise quite often. "Whatever Gemma."

\---

A week later, Louis arrives at Harry's flat just as he's running out for groceries. "I'll be back as soon as I can." With a kiss on the neck and an inappropriate grope, Harry leaves Louis alone. With Gemma. 

Which wouldn't be so bad if they had anything to talk about. They've spent their few fleeting moments together trading sour looks and Louis suddenly feels. Well, he feels. 

Gemma turns without a word back to the book she was reading when Louis came in. Which is fine. Because all he wants to do is ask her about Travis. Harry was right. Louis does know that someone basically destroyed Harry; it’s one of the things they talked about last summer. Harry never mentioned Travis by name, nor did he tell Louis exactly what happened, but Louis knows it was big.

He’s just pulled his laptop out and has opened a new document to start on a paper when Gemma breaks the uncomfortable silence. “Are you going to obliterate my brother? Because I have to tell you. Him moving here to be with you feels a fuckton like him basically moving in with the last guy he was serious about.”

Louis genuinely doesn’t know what to say. “I. No, I don’t think so. I didn’t ask him to move here, you know.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. I’m sure you just. You did whatever you do with your accent and your amazing family he never shuts the fuck up about and please, don’t even get me started on the oversharing he’s done about the things you can do with your tongue.”

Louis laughs out loud at that. Despite the ugly looks she gives him, Gemma really is quite funny. “I love him,” Louis admits quietly. “With every fibre of my being. He’s so fucking special to me.”

“Look. That guy. It’s not my story to tell. It’s up to Harry to tell you when - and if - he’s ever ready. But I swear to God, if you fuck with him. If you hurt my baby brother, I will find you and I will kill you.”

“Okay, _Liam_ ,” Louis says. “This isn’t a bloody movie. I don’t intend to hurt Harry.”

“I’m just saying. If I ever find out you had another guy’s dick in your mouth an hour before you have Harry’s dick in your mouth? It’s on. My brother doesn’t need some diseased asshole for a boyfriend. Not when he’s moved halfway across the world for him.”

Louis can’t believe what he’s just heard. Clearly, the ex cheated on Harry and what? Jesus Christ on a cracker. It’s too much. Louis slams his laptop closed and tosses it unceremoniously into his bag. He can’t be here right now. He can’t be here when Harry gets back. He’ll send a text telling Harry he feels ill - it’s the truth - and hope Gemma won’t tattle on him. 

Just as Louis reaches the door, it flies open. Harry’s back from the market and the joyful expression on his face disappears the moment he sets his eyes on Louis. “Lou? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Louis says, keeping his head down. Harry can always tell when Louis is lying if he can see his face. “Just feeling a bit ill is all. Think I’m going to go have a lie down at home and see if I can’t nip this in the bud.”

He thumps his head against the back of his seat once he’s settled in the car. What. The fuck. Is going on?

\---

Twenty missed calls. A hundred texts. Three voicemails (because Harry knows Louis won’t listen to them anyway). 

_Are you feeling any better? Do you need me to come nurse you back to health? ;)_

_Louis, please call me back._

_Babe, I’m going to kill her if she said something to hurt you._

_Louis. Lou. Please. I can't. I love you._

Louis needs to call Harry. He knows that. But he's still feeling a little gutted, so he texts back. _I'm alright. Call in the morning. Dont want to wake g. x_

Of bloody course Harry doesn't listen. Louis' phone rings in his hand just as he's setting it back on the nightstand.

"'Lo, Haz."

"Louis Tomlinson. I'm going to kill you. I love you, but I want to murder you right now."

"I'm fine, feeling much better. Thanks for asking," Louis deadpans. 

Harry's voice calms. "Were you really sick?"

Louis makes a noncommittal noise. 

"What happened?"

"Harry. It's. I think we need. You know how we avoided most of the ex talk over the summer? I think it might be vital now."

Harry's obviously dropped his phone, because all Louis hears before the line goes dead is, "I'm going to fucking kill you, Gemma!"

\---

Harry feels - not for the first time in his life - like killing his sister might be an actual option. It will shut her up once and for all, if nothing else.

He finds her sitting on his couch, fiddling with her phone. "What the fuck did you do?"

Gemma blinks up at him. "I'm sorry?"

"The other night when Louis ran out of here like his ass was on fire." Harry glares at her, willing her to confess her fuck up. 

"Oh. That." She waves a hand in the air. "I just big sistered him, you know? Wanted to make sure he isn't going to pull a Travis and suck anything that's put in his face." 

"Jesus Horatio Christ, Gemma! He. I don't even. What did you say?"

Gemma huffs. "Nothing you shouldn't have told him before you moved to England, you dipshit."

"You had no right! I would have told him when I was ready and it wasn't up to you to decide when that would be!"

Gemma's face falls a bit. "So, this is as serious as you're making it out to be?"

"I love him. And I think he might be it for me. Like I'm done. I've found my boy and I don't ever want to let him go. If you scared him off, Gas, I don't. You know what? If you scared him off, you get to pick up the pieces the way I did when Sean kicked you to the curb."

"Way harsh, H," Gemma says. "Fine. I'll like, at least attempt to get to know him without too much big sistering." She sighs and lays her head on Harry's shoulder when he leans down to hug her. "I was just looking out for you." 

Harry laughs loudly. "You know. Wait until I tell Lou about Travis. Bet he'll come up with at least ten ways to hurt him that you haven't yet. He's. Uh, he's protective, too."

\---

Louis is scared out of his mind. He's standing outside the door of Harry's flat, not quite ready to go in. They're going to discuss their pasts and fuck all, Louis wishes they didn't have to do so. Harry has managed to pawn Gemma off on one of his school mates for a few hours. 

Louis raises his hand to knock just as Harry opens it. "Hey. Heard you shuffling around and thought you might be nervous." 

Louis lets out a huff of air disguised as a laugh. "Yeah. Suppose I am."

Harry steps aside to let Louis into the flat. "I made breakfast," he says. "Egg on toast okay?"

Louis smiles tightly. “Egg on toast is great.”

They eat quietly, and when they’re nearly finished, Harry speaks up. “Thanks. For like, forcing this. I would never have wanted to say anything if Gemma hadn’t opened her big mouth. Travis. He hurt me. A lot, and it isn’t something I like to talk about.”

Louis reaches out and covers Harry’s hand with his. “It’s fine, Haz. Maybe I should go first? Though there isn’t much to tell. I was pretty well in the closet until this summer.” Harry nods, so Louis continues. “There were a few blokes. Kisses. Handies and blowies. One time with a boy called Aiden Grimshaw. He was gentle and that’s all that matters, innit?”

Harry blows out a breath. “Yeah. Same, by the way. A few kisses. Hand jobs and blow jobs here and there, but nothing really serious until Travis. He was really kind to me at first. Then he got a new job and nothing seemed suspicious at first. It wasn’t until I moved in with him - his request by the way - that I realized he’d been sampling the goods at the bar he tended for ages. Gay bar, naturally. It absolutely devastated me. I thought that he was, you know, the one for me.

“So I moved back in with Mom and Gas, and I just kind of hung out with friends for a while. I hadn’t.” Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “I hadn’t been with anyone else. Hadn’t even really looked at another guy until you walked into check in the one night I was covering for someone looking exhausted and annoyed and.” He pauses, searching for the right word. “Absolutely perfect and beautiful.” He cups Louis’ cheek then, and leans in. “I was really startled by how blue your eyes are.” 

Harry kisses Louis softly, licking into his mouth and just enjoying this boy that he wants, probably forever if Louis’ll have him. 

Louis pulls back and stares into Harry’s eyes. “Thanks. For telling me all that. I was afraid it was so much worse.”

Harry chuckles. “Ask Gas how I didn’t get off of the couch for a solid month. She’ll tell you I was the most depressed human being she’s ever seen. She exaggerates.”

Louis laughs with Harry, then grabs him by the hand and drags him to the couch where he shoves him down and starts kissing him like their lives depend on it. He’s just undone Harry’s jeans and pulled his cock into his mouth when the door flies open. 

“Shit!” Louis looks up through his lashes at Gemma standing in the doorway, but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing. Gemma throws a hand over her eyes and turns, slamming the door closed, calling, “Sorry! I’m sorry!” through it. 

Harry laughs, then groans with Louis does that thing with his tongue Harry loves so much.

\---

Harry and Gemma are sitting at his table one morning, sharing coffee and the newspaper, when Gemma starts laughing uncontrollably. It takes a solid five minutes for Harry to calm her down enough to ask her what’s so funny, and then she starts laughing again when she shoves the paper in Harry’s face. 

His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and he smiles. “See? He isn’t so bad. I think you’d like him if you took the time to get to know him. Want me to invite him to dinner? You can stop with the big sistering and take on just getting to know him as the man your brother is desperately in love with,” Harry says. 

Gemma nods. “I never thought that he’d have the guts, Harry. Never in a million years.” She’s talking about the ad in the paper, in one of those missed connections/thank you sections that not all papers have anymore, but this one does. Louis has sort of cleverly disguised himself, but it’s there in black and white all the same. “Thank you Styles for making me egg on toast every day. Boo, London.” 

The only reason Gemma even knows it was Louis is because Harry let Jay’s nickname for Louis slip one day. “Why London?” she asks suddenly. 

“Because it’s where we said ‘I love you’ for the first time,” Harry tells her. “It’s special to us." He's texting Louis that very minute, asking whether he'd like to come by for dinner this evening and warning him that yes, Gemma will be there, but she's promised to be on her very best behavior.

\---

So dinner is a thing that is happening right now. Harry smiles to himself, thrilled Louis and Gemma are getting along so well. He’s also thrilled that Louis had insisted on bringing supplies over and cooking, which Harry knows is like, the biggest step for Louis. As a general rule, Louis does not cook. 

“Here you go, lady and gent. Chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in Parma ham with some homemade mash.” Louis presents the meal with a flourish and he looks so proud of himself that Harry can’t help but kiss the side of Lou’s head when he sits down between Harry and Gemma. 

Gemma makes a motion like she’s trying to force herself to vomit. “You two are disgusting.”

They eat quietly for a few moments, then Gemma sets her fork down. “So. Louis. Tell me about yourself.”

Louis chokes on the bite of mashed he's just taken.

“I. Not much is there? Live with me mum and step dad and sisters and brother. ‘M going to University for I don’t even know what anymore. I’m taking classes online because I thought I’d be chasing young Harold here to the States this semester. He’s a right distraction, though. Can’t study here or I’ll fail miserably.”

Gemma nods, seemingly pleased with the information Louis has given her. “Sorry about the other day,” she says after a few minutes. 

Louis smiles tentatively, like he’s afraid Gemma will bite if he shows too much excitement over her apology too quickly. “Cheers,” he finally says, smirking at the look on Gemma’s face. She raises her glass to Louis causing Harry to dissolve into a fit of giggles. 

“Cheers means ‘thanks,’ Gas.” Harry can barely breathe he’s laughing so hard, and Louis loves him so much in that moment that he can’t stop himself. He plants a very large kiss on Harry’s mouth. “Love you.”

\---

After their dinner, Gemma does indeed stop with the big sistering of Louis Tomlinson. In fact, they become quite close during her final week and a half spent in Doncaster. Harry comes home more often than not to Louis fucking off of school work in favor of watching “shit American sitcoms” on the sofa with Gemma. Harry would be mad if it didn’t make him so happy that the two people he loves best in the world are getting along. 

It’s a few days before Gemma is set to go home that Harry comes home early - his class had been canceled - and discovers that Louis and Gemma have opened a bottle of vodka.

“‘Lo, Harold,” Louis slurs. “Your sister has gone and gotten me well pissed.”

“Doubt it. Bet you had a lot to do with what’s going on.” Harry peels the bottle out of Louis’ hands and takes a drink directly from it just as Gemma realizes what Louis has said.

“I will never get used to pissed meaning drunk.” She snatches the bottle away from Harry. “Keep your cooties out of my vodka, Haz.”

“I _like_ his cooties,” Louis murmurs. “Your brother has fantastic cooties, Gemma.” 

“Why do you marry his cooties then? Your cooties can have cootie babies and. Shit. I’m far drunker than I thought,” she says when she notices the wide eyed stare Harry is giving her. 

“Brilliant!” Louis shouts. “Let’s get married. Be my husband, Harry?” 

Harry smiles at Louis, knowing he will regret this conversation in the morning, when he’s complaining about how hungover he is over the egg on toast that has become the only breakfast food welcome in Harry’s apartment. “Sure, Lou. We’ll get married.”

\---

The following morning, Louis and Gemma are both zonked out both when Harry leaves for work and when he comes home. He decides to wake Louis first, because hungover Gemma can sleep through anything and Harry hasn’t woken Louis with a blow job in far too long.

The issue is, Louis is sprawled out on his stomach. Harry thinks flipping Louis onto his back won’t be a big deal, though. Not with a few well placed kisses up and down Louis’ spine. Harry takes his time, kissing gently, marveling at how soft and smooth Louis’ skin is. It’s perfect, really. A few kisses pressed near one of Louis’ hips has him flailing around on to his back exactly where Harry wants him.

It’s lucky Louis tried to drunkenly seduce Harry last night because he’s completely bare to Harry and it looks as though the soft, teasing kisses have woken at least one part of Louis.

“Lou.” Harry peppers kisses down Louis’ chest and across his hips. “Louis. Wakey wakey.”

Louis groans and tries to roll over, but a firm hand on his hip prevents that. Instead, he fists a hand in Harry’s hair. “Haz,” he murmurs sleepily. “What?” A gasp when Harry takes Louis’ entire length down. “What’re you doing?”

“Waking you up,” he mumbles before swallowing Louis’ cock again.

There is silence in the room then, save the sound of Harry slurping sloppily, just the way Louis likes his wake up blowies. When Louis finally comes, it’s with a barely muffled cry and painful tug at Harry’s hair. When he’s finally able to breathe properly again, Louis reaches for the side table and pulls lube and a condom out. “Need you, H. Please?”

A few minutes later, Harry is sinking into Louis with a groan. “Faster, babe,” is the only thing Louis says. Harry’s so turned on and Louis is still twitching from his orgasm; he bites Louis’ shoulder and cries out before collapsing on Louis’ chest. 

“Are you done? You could be a little more respectful of the fact that I’m out here, you know!” Gemma calls from the next room.

“Love you, Lou,” Harry says as he pulls out of Louis with a laugh. 

Louis giggles, happier than he’s been in weeks. “Love you, too. Sorry, Gemma!” Louis calls. 

\---

The day Gemma leaves, Harry is sad. Or at least he pretends to be. He’s really quite glad his pesky sister is leaving. He’s ready to have Louis back as a constant fixture in his flat. 

“Love you, Gas. Safe trip. Text me when you get home, okay?”

Gemma laughs. “Text you because you’ll be otherwise occupied?” 

Harry blushes deeply and scratches the back of his head. “Yeah. Um. I think I’m going to do it tonight?”

Gemma’s face lights up in a brilliant smile. “Good. Look. I know I wasn’t the biggest fan of Louis when I got here. He’s changed my mind because I’ve seen how much he loves you. And you’re dead on when you say he’s protective. We had a good talk about what he’d do to Travis if given the chance.” Harry grimaces and laughs a little. “Love you, brother.” Gemma pulls Harry down into a hug. 

“Send me pictures of you both immediately after. Only.” Gemma pauses for a second. “Make sure they're above the waist. I don't need to see your future husband’s twig and berries. Or yours, for that matter.” 

Harry only laughs as he shoves Gemma into the line for security. 

\---

Louis is dozing on the couch when Harry gets back from the airport. Harry rubs at his chest, right over his heart. He didn't know he could love someone as much as he absolutely loves Louis. It's as if the love he feels is an actual being living in his chest, sharing real estate with his heart.

Harry sits down gently, shifting Louis around so his head rests in Harry’s lap. For a long while, Harry strokes Louis’ hair, toying with his fringe and just being amazed that this man is _his_.

After a bit, Louis stirs and smiles sleepily up at Harry. “Gem get off okay?” 

Harry nods, takes a deep breath, and doesn't hesitate for a second when he says, “Marry me, Louis.”

\--- 

Gemma turns on her phone as soon as the plane lands and before she can fire off a text to Harry to let him know she's safely back home, a picture message comes through. In it, both Louis and Harry are flushed, lips swollen, and she's pretty sure actual stars shine in their eyes.

The accompanying text simply reads, “What are you doing on May 3?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, there will be a wedding.
> 
> I just . . . don't know when.


End file.
